Gryffindor Quidditch team
The Gryffindor Quidditch Team is the house Quidditch team of the Hogwarts house Gryffindor. It has won the house Cup at least 4 times and has been captained by James Potter, Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, and Harry Potter. Interestingly, a member of the Weasley family has held every one of the positions on the team. Ginny was a Chaser and a substitute Seeker, Charlie was a Seeker, Fred and George Weasley were Beaters, and Ron was the Keeper. Recent History 1991-1992 Quidditch Pitch decorated for the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor match in 1991.]] When Harry played during his first year at Hogwarts, he was the youngest player in more than 100 years, and he also had to be given special dispensation to have his own broomstick at school. The Gryffindor Quidditch Team practices three times a week under Oliver Wood's supervision.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Chapter 10 They made into the final againist Ravenclaw but because Harry was unable to play, they lost.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone 1992-1993 The team made it into the finals during the 1992-1993 school year but they were unable to play because it was cancelled due to the attacks on muggle-born students.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets vs Slytherin match.]] 1993-1994 Harry's third year team is mentioned by Lee Jordan to be "the best team Hogwarts has seen in the last few years", as this was the first year that they had won the Quidditch Cup since Charlie Weasley was on the team. This was also the last year that Oliver Wood captained the team.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban 1994-1995 The team did not play in the 1994-1995 school year due to the Triwizard Tournament being held at Hogwarts.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire vs Hufflepuff playing in bad weather.]] 1995-1996 During the 1995-1996 school year, Angelina Johnson was the Quidditch captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Due to previous players graduating, selecting team players involved a tough try-out. Original team Quidditch Captain, Angelina Johnson.]] *Angelina Johnson : Quidditch captain and Chaser. *Katie Bell : Chaser. *Alicia Spinnet : Chaser. *Ron Weasley : Keeper. *Harry Potter : Seeker. *Fred Weasley : Beater. *George Weasley : Beater. Substitue team Shortly after one of Gryffindor's first Quidditch matches, Draco Malfoy insulted and provoked Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. All promptly attacked him, except for Ron, had their broomsticks confiscated and were banned from Quidditch for life by Dolores Umbridge. Their replacements were as follows: *Ginny Weasley : Seeker. *Andrew Kirke : Beater. *Jack Sloper : Beater. Following Umbridge's removal from the school, Harry's, Fred's and George's bans were lifted, so Harry could play again in the next year at school.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix 1996-1997 ]] Harry Potter was appointed as the Quidditch Captain this year. Ginny Weasley and Demelza Robins replaced Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet as Chasers. Ron Weasley and Katie Bell both became unintended victims of Draco Malfoy's attempts to kill Albus Dumbledore this year, and while they were unable to play, their spots in the team were taken over by Cormac McLaggen and Dean Thomas. After they were healed they both returned to the team. Harry was banned from the season's last game by Professor Snape, therefore, for that final match, Ginny Weasley played as seeker, and her position as a chaser was taken over, once again by Dean Thomas. In this year, they won the Quidditch Cup. It was not until Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) that numbers for the whole squad were shown.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince 1997-1998 ]] The cup wasn't played for in the 1997-1998 school year, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows presumably due to one or more of the following reasons: *A lack of organisation on the part of Severus Snape, newly appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts. *Many of the house players were either on the Horcrux hunt, or had dropped out of the school because of the tyranny and persecution brought on by the new staff and headmaster.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows *Or simply because there was a lack of interest from the students. Uniform The Gryffindor Quidditch team's are red and yellow like their house colours. In Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film), Harry's jersey number was introduced. There's an inconsistency over which one will be Ginny Weasley's Jersey Number, since the trailer shows her wearing number 5, but the official photos released so far show her wearing number 6. The design of the Qudditch uniform used in the film versions of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) and Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) is different from the uniform used in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) onwards. The uniform was most probably changed to look more mature and better protected, as the characters were getting older and the game seemed rougher. changed to Members of Gryffindor Team Behind the Scenes *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, there is a trophy shown, which depicts James Potter as Seeker for the team Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) . This is actually incorrect, as he was one of the team's Chasers. *Interestingly, each of the positions of the Griffindor Quiditch team has been held by one ofArthur and Molly Weasley's children. Notes and references ru:Сборная Гриффиндора по квиддичу Quidditch team Category:Quidditch teams